


Left in the dark

by Nefer_titi



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Eliott is right there, But he would rather die than admit it, Don't trust the title, Eliott's POV, First Kiss, Lucas is scared of the dark, M/M, One Shot, This is pure fluff, because of course he would, thinking it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefer_titi/pseuds/Nefer_titi
Summary: Eliott needs to escape the world for some time, so he decides to go to the old deserted building not so far from his place. His alone time is cut short, however, when someone (Oh My goD wHo CoUld it bE) ventures in that same abandoned building.Not exactly reassuring, since night has already fallen.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Left in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> So, *clears throat*, this is my first attempt at writing fic. I thought some of you might want to read it, so here it is.
> 
> See this as a sweet little moment in a parallel universe.
> 
> I hope you're all doing well during these weird times ❤

**Thursday, 23:42**

He had spotted the place a few months ago. The walls were covered with murals and graffitis. Ivy had taken ownership of the place, crawling out of the ground and climbing everywhere. It gave the deserted building a magic, almost timeless quality, away from the buzzing activity of the city. Eliott had made a habit of coming here to draw and calm his nerves. Today was no different. He had only stopped drawing when the night had come, the too dim moonlight making it impossible for him to see his piece of paper.

He was now seated on the ground, against the wall, music playing softly in his headphones.

All of a sudden, Eliott froze. He could clearly hear some noise over his music. He took his headphones off, and listened carefully. What sounded like footsteps became closer and closer, resonating in the empty room. Eliott quickly stood up and hid himself in the shadows to see who was approaching. He kept his gaze focused on where the noise was coming from, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

As he was trying to calm his breathing, he saw a silhouette moving towards him: what seemed to be a boy, alone, and definitely smaller than him. He tried to get a better look by moving slightly to his left, but his foot loudly hit an old spray can that was laying on the ground. _Fuck_.

The boy gasped and stopped dead in his tracks.

‘’Someone’s out there?’’

Relief suddenly washed over Eliott: he knew that voice. Lucas. He and Eliott were going to the same university. They even had a few courses together and, Eliott had to admit, the boy was occupying his thoughts more often than not.

He stepped out of the shadow and walked toward the now-identified-visitor, who jumped with fright.

‘’Eliott!? what the fucking hell! ‘’

Eliott let a laugh escape him. ‘’Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.’’ He was now close enough to distinguish the boy’s features. Eliott took his phone out of his pocket and activated the flashlight. The light revealed Lucas’ ocean eyes, his golden skin, the wild, dark hair falling on his forehead. The shadows were dancing on the sharp edges of his face. Eliott’s gaze lingered on the red, bitten lips. He felt a nearly irresistible desire to touch them, to kiss them, to taste them.

‘’Thanks’’ Lucas said, pointing at the light, and startling Eliott out of his daze.

‘’You’re welcome.’’ Eliott definitely wouldn’t admit that he switched on the light for purely selfish reasons, namely the urge to admire Lucas’ eyes in all their glory.

‘’What are you doing here?’’ he asked before he could say anything stupid.

Lucas shrugged his shoulders. ‘’My friends are a bunch of idiots who think I’m afraid of the dark. They saw this creepy warehouse and dared me to go inside.’’ He huffed out a breath. ‘’Stupid dare, really, I only said yes because…’’

He paused and frowned, confusion written all over his beautiful face. _The stubborn, prickly little hedgehog that you are would never refuse a dare, no matter how stupid,_ Eliott thought, utterly charmed. Lucas apparently came to some similar conclusion, and his expression turned sheepish, ‘’huh, anyway. I’m here now’’.

Eliott didn’t even try to hide the mischievous grin that took over his face.

‘’So, are you?’’ he asked.

‘’Am I what?’’

‘’Afraid of the dark?’’

‘’Of course not’’. Lucas was glaring at him, and Eliott could see the beginning of a pout already forming on his face. Adorable.

‘’Mmh. You seemed pretty scared to me, just a moment ago.’’

‘’I am in the immediate vicinity of a stranger who’s basically a giant! you could very well be a serial killer as far as I know, so the lack of visibility doesn’t really help!’’

‘’Lucas,’’ Eliott deadpanned, ‘’we go to the same university. You see me almost every day.’’

‘’I didn’t know it was you until a few seconds ago’’, Lucas mumbled.

‘’Besides, I am not a giant. You’re just…’’

‘’I will warn you only once, Demaury, you finish that sentence and that pretty face of yours won’t leave this place unharmed!’’ _That pretty face of yours_. Eliott bit down on a smile.

‘’Well, maybe I should be the frightened one.’’

‘’I was not frightened!’’ Lucas protested, ‘’Just… cautious. What were _you_ doing here anyway?’’

Eliott shrugged one of his shoulders, looking behind him where he was previously seated. ‘’Chilling.’’

Lucas raised his eyebrows, and a smirk started playing on his lips. ‘’See, _that_ is scary. You don’t _chill_ here. Especially not at that time of the night, there is no way you’re just an innocent guy.’’

Eliott let out a surprised laugh. ‘’Wow that is very judgmental, Lucas!’’ he said as he directed the light of his phone on the walls all around them, ‘’seriously though, don’t you see how calm it is? It’s good for stress release.’’

‘’For you, maybe.’’ Lucas’ tone was sceptical, and he was still warily observing their environment. Well, Eliott will have to show him then. He walked back to his spot against the wall, and plopped himself on the ground. He then turned an expectant look toward Lucas: ‘’Come here’’.

Lucas narrowed his eyes at Eliott, before slowly approaching him. he sat right next to him and raised an eyebrow. ‘’Well?’’ he asked. He was extremely close, and Eliott felt his heart beat faster. He could smell the sweet citrus scent of Lucas’ hair.

‘’Here.’’ Eliott said while giving him one of his headphones. He went through his music playlist, cleverly avoiding the numerous dubstep tracks and other EDM titles. He finally [picked one](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s) that never failed to soothe his restless mind. Every now and then, he threw quick glances toward Lucas and was happy to see his expression more and more relaxed.

And if Eliott turned off the light just so he could have Lucas snuggle closer in his side, no one needed to know.

At the end of the song, Lucas turned his head toward Eliott, who slowly took off the headphones. Their heads were now only a few inches apart.

‘’See? It wasn’t that bad’’ Eliott whispered in the small space between them.

Lucas hummed thoughtfully. ‘’Maybe’’, he said softly, ‘’but I don’t think I could have appreciated it that much if I was alone.’’

‘’I like to be on my own sometimes.’’ Eliott smiled a little. ‘’But it was better with you.’’

‘’Oh yeah?’’ Lucas whispered, his eyes roaming Eliott’s face. His lips were slightly parted, a silent plea for Eliott to kiss them. And, well, Eliott was more than happy to oblige; he slowly leaned in. Lucas must have tired of waiting though, because he quickly closed the gap between them. His lips found Eliott’s, a hand landed on the side of his neck. Lucas moved closer and closer, until his chest was flushed against Eliott’s. Everything was Lucas. The touch of his body, the sound of his sighs, the taste of his mouth. And yet Eliott couldn’t have enough. His hands roamed on Lucas’ side, gripping his waist, before going up and burying themselves in his hair.

Eliott discovered that Lucas’ kisses, just like him, were assured and confident but also incredibly soft and sweet.

After a few blissful minutes, they eventually pulled back, Lucas’ hand still tangled in Eliott’s strands. The moonlight was pale, but Lucas’ dazzling smile still had Eliott in awe. His eyes were tinkling in the dark, and Eliott felt the need to tighten his grip on Lucas’ waist. Just to be sure the boy in his arms was not just a sweet illusion. That he was real. They probably would have stared at each other for hours, but loud voices were now approaching, calling for Lucas.

‘’Lucas? Where are you?’’

‘’Come on, it’s been, like, hours since you’re in there!’’

Lucas rolled his eyes. ‘ _’_ And _that_ would be the three dumbasses who send me here in the first place’’ he sighed, just as the boys appeared in front of them. Eliott recognised them as Lucas’ friends: Yann, Arthur and Basile. Arthur directed the flashlight of his phone toward them, making Eliott squint and shield his eyes.

‘’Oh, hi Eliott. We didn’t know you were…’’ Yann stopped in the middle of his sentence, his eyes going back and forth between Eliott and Lucas. One of Eliott’s hands was still on Lucas’ waist, the two of them almost on top of each other. Yann pursed his lips, apparently trying to hold back a smile. He was miserably failing, Eliott noticed.

‘’Sorry to interrupt,’’ Arthur said with a huge smile on his face, not looking sorry at all. ‘’we wouldn’t have looked for you if we knew you were in such pleasant company, Lucas.’’

Eliott watched, amused, how Lucas glared at his blond friend before turning his head back toward him. The blue-eyed boy bit his lower lip and lowered his gaze.

‘’So… I’ll see you tomorrow?’’ he asked, raising hopeful eyes toward Eliott.

‘’Definitely.’’ Eliott captured Lucas lips with his own, in a kiss that was probably a bit too searing considering they had an audience.

Yann and Arthur didn’t seem to mind, both of them harbouring a proud smirk. Basile, though, was gaping at them and Arthur jokingly caught his jaw, forcing him to close his mouth.

Lucas and Eliott finally stood up, and the group headed outside.

‘’Well, always glad to _chill_ with you in a creepy, abandoned building Mr. Demaury,’’ Lucas said in an exaggeratedly posh voice.

‘’My pleasure’’, Eliott answered laughing. ‘’You should see it during daytime though, when the sunlight is flooding through the open windows. It’s beautiful.’’

‘’I can believe that.’’

They parted after a final kiss, shorter than the previous ones but no less intense. _A promise for what’s to come_ , Eliott tried to convey. The smile he got in answer didn’t leave his thoughts for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until there, hope you enjoyed this short one shot!
> 
> Also: I apologize for all the mistakes you may have found, english is not my native language. Feel free to point them out though, I will try and correct them.


End file.
